fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Enigma
The Enigma is a ninth generation handheld console developed by Ghostrealm Studios, designed to revolutionize the handheld gaming industry and bring it back into the forefront. History When Nintendo rejected Ghostrealm Studios's Nintendo UltraCube console concept in favor of the Nintendo Switch, the company began to devise another console concept. With the Switch designed to act as the bridge between home and handheld consoles, Ghostrealm Studios knew that dedicated handhelds would soon die off, due to the rise of mobile devices. Thus, they decided to develop a "master handheld", so to speak, that would revitalize the handheld gaming industry. Known initially as Project Rejuvenation to internal developers, the console would see development starting in 2015. Intel and Nvidia were contacted to act as providers for CPU and GPU technology, respectively, while Nintendo would provide online infrastructure and advice. The console would also have compatibility with both the Switch and Pharo consoles planned. Eventually, the Enigma was revealed in late July 2017 for a February 2018 launch. Hardware The Enigma is a handheld console designed similarily to the Nintendo 3DS, with two screens. However, both screens possess touch functionality similar to most smart devices. The actual system itself is slightly larger than a New 3DS XL, with the bottom half of the system designed like a Nintendo Switch Pro Controller, with two analog sticks and analog triggers. The two screens can open and close in a clamshell design, with the analog sticks, triggers, and buttons remaining visible. Both a gyroscope and an accelerometer are built in for motion controls. The console uses cartridge media for storage, and also has support for power banks, including a solar-powered variant. Internal Hardware The Enigma is powered by a custom Intel CPU, with 1.7 GHz of power. This makes it slightly stronger than the Wii U, and the custom Nvidia GPU also allows it to surpass the Wii U in terms of power. 2 GB of RAM provides plenty of memory for games and applications as well. A gyroscope is also built in, allowing for games to utilize gyro controls, as well as built-in rumble support. Storage-wise, the console utilizes a built-in SD Card slot, with the packed-in SD Card having 64 GB of space. The actual OS is stored on a separate drive, however. The console also possesses two USB 3.0 ports for peripherals. In addition, an NFC reader can be found inside the console for amiibo support as well. Peripherals The Enigma supports various peripherals, via its charging port, USB ports, and wirelessly. Solar Power Bank The Solar Power Bank is a special form of power bank that utilizes solar power to charge. It costs $39.99. Enigma Headset The Enigma headset is intended to be used for voice chat and as a simple pair of headphones. Operating System and Apps When first booted up, the console shows a simple Home Menu layout with games being shown on the top screen, and news on the bottom. By pressing the Start button, you can access other applications. GhostNet GhostNet functions as the console's online service, with access to achievements, forums, and other forms of social content alongside online play. Voice chat can be done directly through the console without a need for mobile apps. Enigina Enigina is your personal assistant, capable of scheduling reminders for in-game tasks, sending messages to friends, checking for news on games and content, and even changing console settings mid-game alongside many other features. Enigina is also open to being used by games and software, providing unique functions that the developer decides to add. Enigina can be customized with various voice packs that change her voice to that of different celebrities and fictional characters. Applications Spotify & Google Play Music Much like how Microsoft has Groove, Ghostrealm Studios was able to strike a deal with Google for exclusivity rights to Google Play Music. Google Play Music is capable of working in the background of the console, providing you with lots of songs for a monthly fee. Spotify is also available. Netflix, Twitch, YouTube, Internet Browser These four are practically guaranteed with any console. Netflix in particular can download content to be watched offline, while Twitch offers streaming support without the need for third-party peripherals. YouTube also supports recording footage. Enigma Store The shopping app of the console, where you'll buy games, downloadable content, and Virtual Console software. The store is more robust than other consoles' online stores, featuring critics' picks, reviews, and plenty of sales. Virtual Console The Virtual Console of the Enigma supports everything from the NES to the GameCube for home consoles, and Game Boy to DS titles for handhelds. It also has the Sega Master System, Genesis, Game Gear, Saturn, and Dreamcast available as well. Social Media Support The Enigma is capable of working with Twitter and Reddit for social media compatibility, allowing you to tweet about in-game accomplishments or discuss a game on any subreddit. These functions are done through Enigina. Pharo Streamer Using the Pharo streamer, the Pharo console can wirelessly stream its content to the Enigma, allowing the Enigma to act as a screen for the Pharo. Games All games with the category of "Enigma Games" will show up here. If interested in adding a game, add a comment to this article, or contact Tigertot in chat or on his talk page. Distribution Games can either be bought physically or on the Enigma Store. Ghostrealm Studios went with cartridges instead of discs due to them being smaller and more reliable for handhelds. The console is region-free, meaning that any game will work on any console regardless of where in the world it's purchased. Retail configurations The Enigma is $249.99 by default, coming in red, blue, green, black, purple, and white. Several bundles also exist for $269.99: *Super Mario: The New World/Red Console *Super Smash Bros. Resistance/Green Console *Pokémon: Ubication Evacuation/Black Console A special Day 1 edition was also released for $279.99 with the words "Day 1" engraved into a white-colored console alongside Super Mario: The New World. Bundles can also be built online by combining a game from a select list with a colored console for $269.99. Trivia *The console, including Enigina, possesses many easter eggs. *The console is often likened to that of the SNES due to the amount of 2D platformers it has.